A Single Moment
by oneapotheosis
Summary: "Just when the caterpillar thought the world was over, she became a butterfly." - Barbara Haines. A series of one-shots taking a look into the past of Elizabeth and Henry.
1. Beginnings

**A/N:** I was inspired by some lovely suggestions on Tumblr. I'm a bit nervous about this one too, because I don't really know how to write fluff, or anything that's not smut. My plan for this is to possibly explore some small things in the past of Elizabeth and Henry, so hopefully a few chapters if I can actually get it out of my head. It is short, but that's kind of how it works for me. So let me know what you think, reviews make me smile, and any critique or suggestions for further chapters are delightful.

* * *

Henry McCord sat perfectly still in the centre of the small, boutique cafe. He sat too still, his posture too straight and rigid. His palms were sweating as he drummed nervous fingers on the table. It was busy in the cafe, and there were more people than he'd expected there to be. He shifted nervously again, and checked his watch. _Thirteen minutes early._ He took another quick glance around the room. Henry McCord had a date. It certainly wasn't his _first_ date, and it wasn't his fist date with _her,_ but he still felt anxious. He wanted to impress her, to be a gentleman and show her how much he cared.

Lost in his thoughts, Henry hadn't noticed her approach the table, he was too busy staring at his hands. Bright eyed and with a curious grin on her face, she spoke with humour in her tone "Henry…"

His eyes shot up to meet hers, startled and immobilised momentarily by her beautiful laughter and piercing blue eyes. _She's ten minutes early_. "Elizabeth! Hi!" He shot up from his seat, he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "You look lovely." He gestured with his hand. She flushed and tipped her chin down a little, a small smile dancing around the corners of her lips.

"Thanks… So do you." She bit her lower lip, meeting his eyes again. He chuckled and looked down, it was his turn to blush. "Are those for me?" She pointed at the modest bunch of daisies on the table beside them.

"Yes!" Henry answered quickly, embarrassed that his carefully calculated plan had foiled at the sight of this beautiful woman. He handed the bunch tentatively to her.

"Henry, they're beautiful." She beamed up at him, pushing a thick, golden wave behind her ear.

"They reminded me of you." He'd chosen them for their elegant, simplicity. Subtly beautiful without being overbearing or excessive.

"Thank you." She leaned in and pecked him on the lips, taking him by surprise. He froze as her scent washed over him. Soft and floral, he wasn't sure if he was smelling perfume or shampoo. The fleeting feeling of her soft lips pressing against his made his heart pound, and gave him butterflies in his belly.

"Shall we?" He gestured, moving to pull her chair out, trying to hide the obvious reddening of his cheeks.

Henry listened, asked questions and answered when appropriate. He found he wasn't _just_ listening because thats what he was _supposed_ to do, he was genuinely interested. He wanted to hear her voice as often as possible. Henry discovered that she was deeply analytical and frighteningly smart. He thought he'd never be able to keep up with this sharp, funny, stunningly beautiful woman. He felt like a boy in her presence, small and inexperienced, yet at the same time she made him feel so complete as a _man._ Henry had never truly subscribed to the idea of having one, true soulmate. He believed that people were inherently good and were able to change, and so similarly, compatible and able to love many different kinds of person; There were many potential soulmates for one person. Now he wasn't so sure. He'd never met anyone quite like her, and he'd only hoped to be able to keep up with her.

What Henry didn't realise is that he didn't have to impress Elizabeth, she was already half-way in love with him. He was young, yet insightful and wise beyond his years. She'd never met someone like him, especially of his age. He was dedicated and focused on his studies, and he didn't shy from sharing his passion with her. It helped that he was wickedly cute. She loved his messy, boyish crop of hair and Henry had the warmest, deep hazel eyes she'd ever met.

Since the death of her parents, Elizabeth often found herself retreating from others. She'd began to take solace in being alone. She didn't _want_ to be around people anymore. Henry had ignited something deep inside of her, and she began to feel the pull, the desire to find comfort in others, in _him_. She found she wanted to share with Henry. She wanted to tell him her secrets and her wildest dreams. She wasn't afraid of his affection, because unlike so many others, Henry didn't emanate the all so familiar pity, he didn't coddle and patronise her. She _wanted_ to tell him about her parents, and she wasn't afraid of stirring up uncomfortable emotions - they didn't come when she was with him.

She knew he was different. She _didn't_ know that he would heal her and make her feel as though nothing were ever missing. Elizabeth thought she'd known love, and she'd had a couple of relationships in the past, but nothing compared to this. The thought of him made her giddy, and smile big at silly times. The way her hear thundered in her chest when she saw him, it was a warmth she'd never experienced. She wondered if that would fade with time.

-o-

2016

Henry lead Elizabeth down a narrowed hallway, passed the crowded dining areas and and into a private section, diplomatic security in tow. The room was quaint and cozy with dim lighting, a small table for two in the centre. The table had a few candles in the centre and a small bouquet of daisies. He watched her face closely, recognition tinting her features. She turned to him with a wide grin, her eyes shining with tears she was determined not to shed. He tilted his head, taking her hands in his. Elizabeth pulled him close, resting her hands on his chest. She gripped the back of his neck and kissed him with everything she had, not caring that Matt was standing close at the doorway. He smiled into her lips, returning her kiss with a deep passion. When Elizabeth moaned and pushed her tongue past his lips, he knew he needed to pull away or they'd never share a meal. His lips left hers, but their faces remained close, connecting in the lightest contact of their noses. Their eyes met, and Elizabeth felt her heart racing, pounding loudly in her own ears. He nuzzled her back, whispering his love for her. _The feeling never fades._


	2. You and I

**A/N:** Greetings! I really wanted this one, I just think the idea is so cute and I couldn't help myself. Just to clarify what my plan is for this story: I want to have several one-shots that take a look into Elizabeth and Henry's past, and sometimes a reflection to the present for comparison. It's not necessarily chronological. Anyway, thank you for the delightful reviews on the first chapter, they are appreciated. I hope y'all like this, and I hope it reads okay. Cheerio!

* * *

Laying flat on her back, Elizabeth stared up at the ceiling. It was the only comfortable position. In fact, It was the _only_ position she could lie. She was 30 weeks pregnant, or about that, with her and Henry's first child. The pregnancy so far had been free of complications, but it was only recently that she'd truly began to feel the toll it was taking on her physically. Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably, her whole body was propped arranged strategically with pillows. They'd decided to find out the sex of the baby, and now, Elizabeth knew it was a little girl that was practicing acrobatics inside of her. It wasn't just the physical aspect that was wearing her down; She felt like an emotional hurricane, which again she'd only began to experience recently. Elizabeth had mostly felt level-headed and calm during her first and second trimester, but now her temper was on a hair-trigger. She'd get angry with Henry over the most trivial things. Yesterday when they'd retired to their bed for the evening, she simply could no get to sleep, accusing Henry of breathing too heavily through his nose. Being such a gentle, even-tempered man himself, Henry took all of this in good spirits. He'd pulled her close that night and kissed her silly, silencing her complaints and calming her tense, anxious mind. He was a perfect contrast for her in that moment, the balance she needed so desperately.

She'd _also_ never had a higher libido. _Everything_ turned her on lately. Henry had been sitting quietly on the couch, reading a book. His glasses kept sliding down his nose and he'd push them up absentmindedly. Feeling her stare, he glanced up as she devoured him with her eyes. She watched him lasciviously, and he flashed her a breathtaking grin. It was all the invitation she needed. Elizabeth had practically ran across the room, pouncing and having her way with him.

She groaned again, feeling the baby wriggling. It was a sensation that she didn't think she'd ever grow accustomed to. Placing her hands on her belly, she willed their little girl to stop squirming so that she could rest. "Please go to sleep." She sighed.

She didn't realise Henry had been standing at the door, watching her with an adoring smile. "Hey there, beautiful." He spoke softly, not wanting to startle her.

Looking up and meeting his eyes, she gave him a tired smile, patting the space beside her on the bed. Hey lied down next to her, propping himself up on his side. "I can't believe we're going to have a baby."

"I know. It's gone so fast… Henry?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know if I'm ready…" She stared up again, her brow creasing in worry.

He took a deep breath, considering his words.

"Hmm, I don't know if you can ever be _completely_ ready for something like this. But I'll be here, with you, always."

She nodded, taking his hand. He rubbed the soft skin in slow, circular patterns. "You're going to be an amazing mother."

Their eyes met again, and a single tear slid down her cheek that she'd tried so hard to withhold. "I miss them." She whispered, swallowing thickly, blinking quickly, willing her tears to retreat.

"Oh, Honey." He scooted closer, pulling her into his arms, moving pillows so that they could embrace. She rarely talked about her parents, but there was nothing he didn't know. She rested her head on his chest and let her eyes fall closed, allowing the warm sound of his voice soothe her.

"They'd be so very proud of you. I _know_ you'll be a wonderful mother, just like _your_ mother."

She breathed in deep, inhaling Henry's scent. He always knew just what to say.

"I wonder if she'll have your beautiful mind." Elizabeth mused. Henry chuckled, and pulled her closer, rubbing her back gently.

She looked up into Henry's soft, gentle features. He gazed back and his eyes shone with such clarity, it was impossible to look away. He leaned in, kissing her softly. His lips were soft and warm against her, it was a feeling she'd never been able to describe. When their lips touched, in that moment, details surrounding became blurred. It was as though time were non-existent and in that moment, the only measurable reality was the two of them. Elizabeth kissed him back, willing to let him take her away, if only for a moment.

"You're so beautiful, and this baby will be just as beautiful." He breathed against her lips.

"I don't feel beautiful. I feel like a _whale…"_ She frowned.

"A beautiful whale." Henry teased, giving her a cheeky grin.

He could see she was trying not to laugh, struggling to keep a straight face. He tickled her ribs lightly, a risky move, he knew. She squealed and giggled, twisting and trying to escape his fingertips. The light, hopeful sound made his heart soar, and he couldn't stop the wide smile breaking free. He tickled her again, and in a burst of energy, she rolled them, pushing him on his back and straddling his waist. She tried to pin his hands down, but it was futile.

She laughed heartily as she gazed down at her husband. He stopped his movements, surrendering his hands and moving them to sit on her rounded belly.

"I think she's finally asleep." Elizabeth wondered aloud. She placed her hands over Henry's.

"I love you Henry. I'm so glad we're doing this together."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, always." She giggled. She dismounted him and he helped her off of the bed. He pulled her into the best hug he could, given her belly. Henry pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Chinese?" She answered too quickly, unable to hide the hope in her voice as she gazed up at him.

"It will be done." He laughed, pulling her close and kissing her again.

-o-

2016

"We must have done _something_ right…" Elizabeth mused, taking a sip of her coffee. She sat beside Henry at the table, watching their children get ready for the morning.

"Huh?" Henry looked up from the newspaper he was reading.

"I mean sure, I had the _occasional_ wine here and there during the pregnancies, and I _did_ skip a few antenatal classes with Allison and Jason…"

Catching on, Henry laughed. "I think they turned out _far_ _better_ than expected."

"Henry!" She feigned shock, giving him a playful shove.

They were so proud of each of their children. Elizabeth could see Henry _and_ herself in all of them. She smiled now, placing her open hand on the table. Henry took her invitation and gripped her hand in his. Henry turned and gave her a knowing look. He leaned in, touching their lips together, stoking the fire in Elizabeths belly. Forgetting their potential audience momentarily, she gripped the hair at the nape of Henry's neck and kissed him fully and deeply. He moaned and pulled away when they were interrupted by a mock gagging sound, originating from one of their offspring.

"Remind me _why_ we had them again?" Henry laughed, winking at Elizabeth as he stood.

She swatted his backside playfully. "Not a clue, Professor." Shaking her head.


	3. A first

**A/N:** Greetings! Thank you all for the kind reviews on previous chapters. I'd toyed with this idea for a while, and to be completely honest, I did struggle to keep it within the rating. Maybe there's potential for another bit to be written... I must apologise, because no matter how much I read over this, it feels like some parts were written by Dr. Suess' frumpy younger brother. Maybe I'm just tired. I hope it's a pleasant read. Reviews, critiques, ideas are all welcome and appreciated.

* * *

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open, she squinted slightly, waiting for them to adjust to the bright morning light. She was awoken by the gentle light filtering through the blinds and the distinctive aroma of bacon and pancakes wafting through the air. She sighed heavily and took a deep breath, taking in the combination of scents surrounding her, she pressed her nose into his pillow. _Henry._ She smiled as she breathed in his familiar smell. She smiled wider when she remembered _why_ she now lay naked in Henry's soft, warm bed. Yawning wide, her muscles squeezed tight in a cat-like stretch, arching her back and pointing her toes. She'd never felt so relaxed and well rested, and her hips had never ached so beautifully.

Last night had far exceeded anything she could have planned, and that was precisely _why_ it had gone so well; It had been completely impromptu. Always a planner, she was captivated by Henry's spontaneity. It was refreshing and endearing, always taking her by the most pleasant surprise. Simple and romantic, it was so _them_. He'd then taken her back to his apartment, they'd talked for hours, laughed and cried, and the rest simply fell away. She'd practically pounced on _him_ , and they'd made love all night.

Both so intensely infatuated with one another, it was unsurprising that they were unable to wait long before giving in to their desires. Henry was arguably the _best_ looking man she'd ever met. His kisses made her toes curl and as she'd now discovered, he was an incredible lover. Elizabeth had never understood the hype around sex, her experience had extended to _just okay_ , but now she was realising that _she_ was not the problem.

Henry was the perfect gentleman. He was patient and attentive, he never pressured her. The incredible relief of being able to finally connect in the most intimate way had only brought them so much closer. He'd helped her find a part of herself she didn't realise was missing. He completed her.

Rolling over again, she broke from her thoughts and reluctantly left the warm confines of his bed. Elizabeth grabbed one of his t-shirts to wear and padded out to the kitchen in the cozy apartment. She leaned against the door-frame, watching him move about, bare chested, messy hair, his boxers slung dangerously low on his hips. Her eyes roamed his body appreciatively, landing to stare directly at his backside. She hadn't noticed him turn to face her, and when she dragged her gaze back up his toned form, she met bright eyes and a heart-stopping smile.

"Hey, gorgeous. You hungry?" He asked with a chuckle.

She stood, speechless, clad in his oversized shirt only, having been caught ogling him in the kitchen. When she didn't answer, he strode across the small room. Wrapping his strong arms around her, he pulled her body flush with his and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Her body was on fire, and her belly swirled with desire as he kissed her fervently. When he pulled back, she released a sound of dissatisfaction, leaning in, trying to meet his lips again.

"Come on, Babe. You have to eat." He pecked her on the lips again.

She huffed in mock annoyance and followed to sit on the stool beside him at the kitchen bench. She dove into the delicious breakfast he'd prepared. She was _starving,_ unsurprisingly given the nights activities, and moaned in appreciation as she ate.

"Henry, this is amazing. I didn't know you were a man of so many talents…" She flirted, giving him a wink. It was his turn to blush now, he smiled and dipped his head.

They ate quietly, giving one another the occasional flirtatious comment and knowing look.

-o-

Henry had woken first, disorientated by sleep, he blinked several times. Her deep sigh brought reality rushing back to him. Elizabeth Adams was in his bed. Elizabeth Adams was laying naked in his arms, in _his bed_. He smiled, sighing contently, wishing the moment would never end. He wanted to cook for her and have breakfast ready before she woke up, but was torn by the prospect of staying in the perfect comfort of the morning. His bed warm, and the most beautiful woman on earth in his arms, sleeping blissfully, whom he didn't want to disturb. He carefully untangled himself and threw on a pair of boxers. He watched her sleep for a minute, captivated by her beauty.

She didn't realise quite how taken Henry was by her, and he could tell. He would've waited years for her and, In a way, he had already, now knowing what he was missing without her. There were many times he'd _wanted_ her, and he was sure that she'd have wanted _him_ , but it needed to be her choice. He would never push her, wanting her to feel completely comfortable and at liberty. Henry would never forgive himself if she'd came to regret it. He knew that it would happen when the moment was right, and it had been _oh so right._

He was a good cook, a natural, something he didn't have to think about. It was soothing and a great task for thought; He moved about the kitchen with ease, thinking about what the future may hold for them. He heard her enter the room, and turned to face her, spatula in hand. He gasped quietly, he followed long, lean legs with his eyes, landing on the hem of his t-shirt which rested dangerously high against her thighs. He'd never seen anything more provocative. He dragged his eyes higher, and it was clear that she hadn't noticed him turn; her eyes focused low on his body. Elizabeth's hair was a glorious mess, and she'd never looked more beautiful than she did in that moment. He smiled, waiting for her to snap back to reality.

"Hey, Gorgeous. You hungry?" Her eyes shot up to meet his, and she flushed furiously. Henry couldn't stay away, he quickly closed the distance between them and kissed her with everything he had.

-o-

Reclining on the couch in Henry's small living room, Elizabeth rested against him, wrapped in his arms. After hungrily devouring his excellent breakfast, they'd been unable to keep hands to themselves. They sat quietly now, enjoy the company one one another. Henry was reading a book, and Elizabeth's head rested against his shoulder, both exhausted from the day's activities. Placing the book on the table beside them, Henry wrapped his arms snugly around her. She sighed in content, snuggling deeper into his warm, safe embrace.

"Elizabeth…"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm in love with you." The words fell from his lips before he'd had a chance to think. He didn't need to think, and he hadn't realised that his words were true until he'd said them. He braced when she remained quiet, panic struck him briefly, wondering if he'd bared himself too soon, wondering if she felt the same.

What Henry didn't realise is that Elizabeth's words had caught in her throat, her heart squeezed tight and she felt tears welling. She was speechless, and usually a woman of such expansive vocabulary, she was unable to find adequate words.

"Me too." She whispered, staring straight up at the ceiling.

"I love you." He said, now with more conviction.

She turned over so that they were facing, nuzzling one another. She pressed her lips down against his in a kiss so tender, he thought his own tears may fall. Their eyes met in what would be one of a lifetime of adoring gazes.

-o-

2016

Elizabeth rested against Henry's bare chest, her hand tracing lazy patterns through the fine dusting of hair. "That was…" She breathed, a lazy grin spreading across her lips.

"I know." He leaned down and pecked her on the lips. He let his own hands wander, threading his fingers through her thick, golden locks and gently massaging her scalp. She hummed in approval, tilting her chin up to meet him again. They kissed slowly and languidly, absorbing each others soft moans.

"Remember that night—" She began.

"On the river." He finished, giving her a wide smile, remembering the evening and the days that ensued.

"Yes." She whispered, gazing up at him.

He laughed, rubbing his hand over her shoulder and pulling her closer. "We didn't leave my apartment for days…"

She giggled, poking him in the ribs. He seized her arms and rolled them, pinning her beneath his body, a wide smile across his handsome features. "Kiss me." He murmured. She pecked him on the lips quickly, flopping back onto the pillow. "Properly…" He growled. With a wicked gleam in her eye, she gripped the base of his neck and pulled him in for a passionate, wet kiss.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips. He rested his forehead against hers and gazed into the crystal blue eyes he fell in love with.


End file.
